Why?
by ThatWierdGirl
Summary: It all started on Amanda Cahills 16th birthday, the day she got a new phone with the numbers to long lost people. Her life changed that day, she'll probably never be sure if it's for the better or for the worse. Elena Matthews might finally get enough courage to ask about who she is. Both of them need their family, but neither knows where the rest of the Cahills quel to What?
1. Prologue

**_Amanda's POV_**

I'm out in the garden, by the small pond, but I'm not in it since I know that mommy and daddy wouldn't want that.

The only thing I can hear is the birds singing, fishes swimming in the pond and the faint sound of daddy and my cousins having a spongebob marathon. I'm not with them since I don't really like spongebob.

As I'm just sitting there peacefully, a car drives up to the house, a man jumps out of it, he seems to be alone, just like me. But he also seems mad at something, I don't really know what he was mad at, so I stay at my place since he kind of scares me.

I lay down on the soft grass to watch the cloud, I can see a bunny, a monkey sitting on a car and I'm pretty sure I see Addy, he's my favourite cousin since he's really funny.

But I'm interrupted my mommy screaming so I run inside to see daddy fighting with the angry man.

"Daddy, what's happening? Why is mommy tied up?" I ask daddy, he takes a pause from fighting the the angry man to answer me.

"Mands, go to the basement, now."

"Oh, so her name's Mands, maybe I should take care of her since she seems to be the only one of your children who's here." The angry man says, wow, he's crazy, I'm not the only child here, all my cousins and siblings are here somewhere too.

"Why do I have to go daddy?" I ask daddy, I don't want to leave him and mommy with the angry man, he's not nice to them.

The angry man starts hitting my daddy again, mommy stands there, tied up in a corner and I can't help her.

"Just do it!" He yells at me, daddy never yells at me so I go to the basement.

Joshy, Arth, Ollie, Luke, Sammy, Addy, Elena, Nicky, Zekey, Lill, Julie and Johnny are already there.

Sammy, who's the oldest out of us (she's already 7 years old) holds my little Joshy in his arms. Joshy is only a couple of months old, so he'll always be my little Joshy even when he's old like I guess my grandparents are, but I've never met them so I don't really know.

"Mad!" Ollie yells at me and point behind me, the angry man is there.

"Hi, angry man." I say and try to make him less angry by smiling, waving and being nice to him, but he's still angry... I hope I'll never be that grumpy.

"Mands!" Daddy exclaims from somewhere. I decide to kick the man on the legs because daddy always says that hurts. He falls and hits his head on the stone floor, I'm pretty sure he's dead now, or he's just really, really hurt.

"I kicked the angry man!" I tell daddy incase he didn't notice that.

"That's my little ninja!" Daddy answers and spins me around in the air, I giggle since it feels like if I'm flying.

"I think we should call the others." Mommy says a while after when daddy has taken the angry man away and given Arth, Luke, Ollie, Sammy, Addy, Elena, Nicky, Zekey, Lill, Julie and Johnny ice cream.

When we've finished the ice cream Amy, Ian, Erick, Jonah, Becka, Ham, Sinead, Emma, Will and Cathy (don't tell her I called her that, she doesn't like that name) came into the house to talk to mommy and daddy.

All the other kids go upstairs to play, but I hide in the garden to listen to them, I like listening when other people talk.

I hear daddy telling the others about what happened, apparently some person named Isabel had sent the angry man, I don't think I like this Isabel person.

"You know they'll remember this, right? Well not Josh and probably not Arth, but Amanda will remember this, and probably Olivia, Sam, Adam, Elena, Nick, Zeke, Luke and the triplets too" Emma tells daddy, why would it matter if I remember this or not?

"We have to leave, they won't be safe if we stay here." Amy says.

What? Leave, but I want my Ollie and Addy! I'm not gonna leave them!

"You're right, Love, we have to leave." Ian agrees.

Is he crazy?

"Where?" Why do you have to agree on this, Becka?

"Different places I guess." Daddy says in a low voice.

So I'm gonna have to leave Ollie and Addy and Sammy and Nicky and Zekey and Ollie and Addy and Julie and Lill and Johnny and Ollie and Addy? And my brothers? Wait, if the whole family moves Arth and Joshy moves with me...

But I don't want to leave...

* * *

_**Well, hello there!**_

_**So this is the prologue to a new story I'm working on, this took place 9 years after the epilogue of "What?"**_

**_Yes, I do know that I wrote Ollie and Addy 3 times, it was written in a 5 year old girls POV._**

**_So I hope you will enjoy reading this and just so you know, I don't own the adults in this story, but I do own the children. (And that totally didn't make me sound crazy *you're weird if you didn't notice the sarcasm*)_**

**_See ya next time. (Okay, no, I know you can't see me. So I won't see ya next time.)_**

**_~Cat_**


	2. Chapter 1: An annoying, rude new guy

**_Amanda's POV_**

I'm walking in a dark hallway, but I know that it isn't one of those in my house, or one of my cousins either, I've never been here before.

The hallway isn't like one of those creepy hallways you see in movies where you know that a psychopath with an electric saw is gonna jump out of one of the doors any moment, it's more like the ones at home which you're used to, you know where every single thing is even if you can see anything.

I walk as quiet as I can and since the ground is flat and I've got a pair of socks on, it's pretty much inaudible.

"What's happening?" I can hear my own voice asking, but I know that I didn't say it.

"Mands, go to the basement, now."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"I kicked the angry man!" I can hear my own voice say proudly.

"That's my little ninja!"

"You know they'll remember this, right? Well not Josh and probably not Arth, but Amanda will remember this, and probably Ollie, Sam, Adam, Elena, Nick, Zeke, Luke and the triplets too" A voice I don't recognise whispers, I know I'm not supposed to hear this, and defiantly not remember it, but I do. I just don't know why I didn't remember it until now.

Now the question is, who's Elena, the triplets, Adam, Nick, Zeke and Sam?

"We have to leave, they won't be safe if we stay here."

"You're right, Love, we have to leave."

"Where?" A voice I don't know the name of, I know that voice!

"Different places I guess."

The words we have to leave echoed in my head. Why did they have to leave?

"Mad, wake up!" Five voices scream at the same time.

"What?" I ask them, rubbing my eyes.

"Breakfast's ready." Olivia told me. "Oh, and the new stuff has come now."

I smiled at that, we get a loading of new clothes, money and some random stuff that changes from time to time. The weird thing with the clothes is, how does whoever sends them know which sizes we were?

"Great." I said and went through the new stuff, there was some money, clothes and a white bracelet.

I put on some of the new clothes, a white t-shirt, light blue skinny jeans and the bracelet, but I also added some old stuff; my favourite black converse and a silver heart necklace with an engraving on the back.

"NK, DC, AC, JC, AC" I'd always guessed that NK and DC was my parents initials, but since I didn't remember them (I didn't remember anything before the summer when I were five.) I didn't really know.

"I love you mom and dad, wherever you are." I whispered to the one picture I had of them. It was an old picture I think I was about 3 when it was taken, so Arth and Josh weren't with us in it, it had been taken by a lake on a summer day, everyone was smiling and looked happy, the little kid who I guessed was me sat on a man with dark blonde hair and green eye's us were a beautiful woman with long silky black hair, amber eyes and tanned skin, she wore a white dress. I looked more like my mom, with my tanned skin and long black hair, but I had the same jade green eyes as my dad.

I walked to the kitchen and found Arthur holding a new old family picture in his hands, Olivia with curly hair instead of straight, Hope with a new stash of books, Luke trying to get his new phone to work, Josh practicing his ninja skills with a new video game.

"Hey, Mad, I forgot to give you this, looks like you got two random things this month.

It was a small box with a note tuck onto it.

"Happy 16th birthday Amanda, you're old enough to know now. Love, mom."

"Happy B-day my little ninja, there's some really awesome stuff in here! DC, your ninja master."

I opened the box and found a phone, but this wasn't one of the brand new ones that we usually got, it was an old one with a pink sparkling case and an old picture of me as the background.

As soon as I unlocked the phone I saw that the phone wasn't empty, it had apps, mails, contacts, everything.

There was some really cool stuff in there, like my mom's diary and notes dad had taken during many years, photos, contacts with NK, DC and some other people I didn't know.

"Mad, you coming?" Hope asked from the doorway to our apartment.

"Huh?"

"School. You're 16 now, but you still have to go to school." She sighed, I got my bag and made my way out of the apartment, the phone still in my left hand.

The bus had already started to leave our stop when we got there, so we had to go to school...

"At least it's good weather." Hope tried to cheer the rest of us up, but then the clouds went dark and it was brewing up to a storm.

"Well, it's at least not raining?" Olivia said, but it sounded more like a question and by the way, she was wrong, right when she said that, it started to rain, a lot.

"Cahill's, Kabra's, you want a ride?" Mr. Freekle, a teacher at our school asked and pulled up to us with his big, blue mini van. He was the only person I knew who seemed to understand how it was to live without parents, his own had died when he was 3 years old, but his didn't send him stuff every month so he didn't really remember anything about them, not even their names.

"No, we'll just keep walking in the rain, we love walking to school in the rain." Luke said sarcastically.

"Hey, dude, speak for yourself, I'm getting a ride with the freckle." Josh said and skipped into the car (I'm not even kidding, my 11 year old ninja of a brother skipped, the only thing missing was green grass, a blue sky, rainbows and unicorns.), the rest of us followed.

When I got into the car I sat in the front seat, the familiar smell of coffee, chocolate, blueberry pie, mint, mouldy cheese, sweat and that bottle of orange soda Arth dropped last year, it was the strangest and possibly most disgusting smell ever, but I loved it.

"It's your birthday today, isn't it little Cahill?" Freekle asked.

"Yes it is, my dear little freckle." I answered him, I called him my dear little freckle since he hated that name and he knew I wasn't to fond of being called little Cahill.

"Well happy birthday then, Mandy." Was his comeback, oh no he didn't. Nobody calls me Mandy! Nobody!

"Freckle McFrecklestein."

"Mandy Mands Mands."

"Fricklish Frecklis McFreckle." Josh shouted from the back seat.

"I was gonna say that, Joshie..." I mumbled as Freekle parked his car.

"Okay, get out of my car you little Cahills and Kabras." He said to us with a big grin.

"Buh-bye freckle." All 6 of us chorused.

"Buh-bye crazy kids." He chuckled at us as Olivia stole Arth's hat, which made him jump up and down, trying to get his hat.

"Come on guys, we have schedules to get, Ollie, give Arth his hat back." I screamed at them as soon as I had walked past them.

"Yeah, yeah." Most of them grumbled.

"Come on, this will be a good year." Arth tried to cheer the rest up.

The rest just repeated themselves and we went inside to get our schedules.

"Buh-bye little people." I said to the others while Ollie and I made our way to history, Hope and Arth gave me a tight hug and I smiled down at them.

"Good luck today, my little ninjas." I whispered to them and all three started laughing, I'd always had a thing for ninjas, I didn't really know why.

"So Ollie, what do we have now? Please don't say it's something with Mrs. Dragon, I'm 100% sure that she'll start spewing fire at us any day now." I asked the girl with blue hair walking next to me.

"Sorry, Am, we have gym class with Mr. Amines. I know you think he's weird, but please don't tell him I said he's crazy this year." Ollie answered with a pleading voice, Mr. Amines was weird, okay? He always looked at me like if he knew me.

"Okay." I sighed while rolling my eyes.

When we came to gym class and had changed into the right clothes, we were the first people to walk into class.

"Come on, Emm, it's not like if I'm gonna kill anyone." Mr. Amines said into his iPhone.

I gave Ollie a look that said "see, I told you he's weird.", she answered by rolling her eyes.

"But Emma!" He groaned.

"Emelie Amines! How could you think I'd do such a thing?" He exclaimed with a big grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that's not your name." Mr. Amines sighed and from behind, it looked like if he was rolling his eyes.

"The kids should be coming soon, I'm a bit nervous of meeting Amanda again, I think she's suspecting I know something." He whispered loudly, why would it matter if I knew anything?

"Buh-bye Emm, say hi to Beckz from me." He laughed and hung up. He then turned around and saw Ollie and me standing there, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Cahill! Kabra, quit staring at me and take out the equipment." He ordered us.

"Not until you tell me why you're nervous that I know something." I said to him and crossed my arms in front in my chest.

"Uhm, I was nervous that you'd know about the surprise Christmas party. Yeah, yeah, that it." He answered nervously.

"It's august." I told him.

"Yeah, can't I have a Christmas party in August?" He asked me.

"No, you can't."

"Hey, dad." A guy about my age said as he walked into the door.

"Hey." Mr. Amines greeted his son with a smile.

"Hey." The guy greeted Ollie and me. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and black shorts, he had short blonde hair and green eyes, he was a very good looking person.

"I'm Olivia, this is Maddie." Told him, and smirked in my direction, I was defiantly going to kill that girl, very slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The guy waved her off, okay, he's rude...

"You're gonna work in teams of two this semester." Mr. Amines announced when the rest of the class had finally came.

I hope I don't get anyone I'll end up hating...

_Don't think that!_

Why not?

_If you think that, you'll end up with someone you hate._

"Olivia and Jared team 3, Diana and Hansel team 4, Mina and Teague team 5, Adam and Amanda team 6, Linn and Brad team 7, Ella and Liam team 8." Mr. Amines yelled.

Who's Adam?

"Okay, who of you go by the name Amanda?" The rude guy asked everyone in class. Oh, no.

"That's me." I said, sticking my hand up in the air.

"Okay, Maddie, I feel like playing basketball so that's what we'll train on during the semester, 'kay?" He said to me, looking at me like if I was an ant in his pool.

The class went by smoothly, if you can call 4 arguments with the guy who's last name I presumed was Amines, been tripped 5 times and 2 ice packets from the nurse, smoothly.

I walked to my locker when class was over, but of coarse luck was not on my side and I met Adam.

He was wearing a black hoodie, dark blue jeans and black converse which looked very similar to mine, but then again, everyone had those shoes.

"Cahill." He greeted me. How did he know my last name?

"Amines." I acknowledged him with a nod.

I left my gym bag I'm my locker, then Olivia and I headed to English with Freckle McFreeklestein, aka Mr. Freekle.

"Hey F..." I greeted mr. Freekle, but someone rudely cut me off.

"Fricklish Frecklis McFreckle."

"That's my line, Amines." I growled at the guy standing behind me.

"Yeah, well sad for you, Maddie." He answered me, emphasising on Maddie.

"Ooh, he's teasing her." Olivia and freckle both singsonged.

"Shut up!" Both Adam and I yelled at them, then we glared at each other and just so you know, if looks could kill, I would not be able to tell you this.

I heard freckle mutter something under his breath.

"Dan would not like this."

Who's Dan and why would he care?

* * *

**_Hi!_**

**_So this is the first chapter, it's not that good, you'll meet some new characters in the next chapter (Emma's kids and Sinead and Ham's kids)._**

**_I'll try to uptake next Friday, but since I'm going to the hospital for a brain imaging and some other stuff I don't know the English word for, I might not be able to do it._**

**_Well I hope you like the story, but now I have to go to my swedish class._**

**_~Cat_**


	3. GAAAAAH!

**GAAAAAAAH!**

**There's some really weird codes I don't understand in the chapter I was supposed to upload last friday... Okay, I get the codes, I just don't get why they're there. And the internet doesn't work so I can't get to the copy of it. I wouldn't even be able to tell you this if it wasn't for a beautiful thing called 3G.**

**So I'll upload the next chapter as soon as my stepdad gets the internet to work.**

**~Cat**


	4. Chapter 2: That's so cliche, Nick

_**Chapter two.**_

_**Elena's POV.**_

I woke up by someone throwing pebbles at my window, so cliché.

I put on a pair of bunny slippers and walked to the window, I saw a small figure there,mi already knew who it was so I opened up the window and whispered at him.

"Nick, it's two AM, what do you want."

"I have something to tell you." He whisper yelled back at me, I could see that he was smiling like the true idiot he was.

"Okay, I'm coming down. Just, don't wake the others."

I took a quick look in the mirror, my brown hair was in a messy braid, well about half of it was, I was wearing a blue t-shirt that used to belong to Nick, but I took it, and a pair of checkered blue pants.

It didn't exactly get better then that when I woke up less than a minute earlier.

I slid down the stairs and opened the door, making sure I didn't get caught.

"Hi." He grinned sheepishly at me, I saw that he was wearing jeans and one of the hoodies I got him for Christmas.

"Hi." I yawned at him, both of us sat down in the hammock on the porch.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked him as he took one of the comforters on the side of the hammock and draped both of us into it.

"They've found out the location like ten more of the missing kids. I can't believe that they haven't found us yet." He chuckled, no, he giggled, yep, that's Nick for you, a giggling Thomas/Ekaterina.

"Yeah, they should've. They think they deleted our memories or something." I sighed.

Everyone thought that we didn't remember that night 11 years ago, but both of us did.

"Do you know who they've found?" I asked Nick, trying to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably.

"Amanda, Josh, Arthur, Olivia, Luke, Hope, Adam, Lilly, Johnny and Juliet." He laughed at me since my yawn sounded like if a horse and a cow had a human baby who yawned like a mix up between them.

"Ok." I said and I guess I fell asleep sometime after that.

* * *

**_Zeke's POV_**

I woke up to silence, usually Nick should be making breakfast at this time since mom's at a science thing in Jamaica and dad's out training people in Italy.

I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked into my brothers room, nobody there.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen since I expected to find him there, he wasn't there either. Then I finally realised that he was probably at Elena's house as always.

"Well bro, it's obvious you like the girl, and she likes you too. Believe me, she talks to Jamie about it all the time." I said to the empty house.

I walked to the house where Elena, Nixie, Jamie, Emma and Will Matthews had lived for as long as I could remember.

I found Nick and Elena sleeping in the hammock on the front porch, Nick's arms hanging on tightly to Elena. I couldn't help myself from taking out my phone to take a picture of them.

"Good morning, Zeke." A voice said to me from one of the windows on the second floor of the house.

"Morning, Emma." I waved at her with a big smile.

"Have you seen Elena today? She's not in her room." She asked me with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, she's sleeping." I laughed and glanced at the people who was beginning to wake up.

The front door opened a couple of minutes late and Emma revealed herself on the porch.

I signalled at her to come, she did and saw her daughter sleeping.

"How long will it take for those two to realise they like each other?" I whispered to her.

"I don't know, took 11 years for me to get together with the guy I liked when I were their age." She answered with a dreamy look in her eyes, like if she remembered something wonderful.

"Was it Will?" I asked her.

"No, I met Will when I were a bit older." She told me.

"Oh, then who was the guy?"

"His name was Casper, but I always called him C."

"How did you meet?"

"I don't remember, we knew each other from when we were three years old. He left when we were 14. I wonder where is now" she whispered the last part and I saw in her eyes that it was time to end that conversation.

"Zeke? What are you doing here?" Nick who apparently just woke up and still had his arms around Elena yawned.

"Well, I woke up to a completely empty house. Do you want me to tell mom and dad about how you left me in an unlocked house in the middle of the night?" I gave my brother an innocent smile.

"Oh, well then I guess I have to tell them about the experiment you did last night with orange soda and dad's training things." He smirked at me, I of course gasped at hearing that.

"You wouldn't!"

"I think we both know I would."

"Why don't we just wake sleeping Beauty over there up?" I asked Nick and Emma.

Both of them nodded, Emma and I marched into the kitchen to get a bowl of fruit salad with blueberries and grapes and then out again.

"Is that blueberries I smell?" Asked a now fully awake Elena with a big grin. She blushed when she saw that Nick still had his arms around her.

Nick immediately released her and she jumped away from him and ran inside the house.

She came back about five minutes later in a grey hoodie, light blue skinny jeans, black converse, her hair out in its usual long waves over her shoulders and of course her silver flower necklace.

"Mommy! We. Want. Pancakes!" The twins Nixie and Jamie screamed in unison, I didn't even notice they were there.

They were wearing matching clothes as always, black and white striped sweaters, light blue jeans, white hats, black converse and long curly brown hair.

"There's pancakes in the kitchen." Emma laughed when not only Nixie and Jamie, but also Nick, Elena and I ran into the kitchen. I grabbed the plate on which the syrup spelled "Zeke", they tasted just as delicious as always.

I noticed Nick and Elena sneaking glances at each other, but since they weren't doing it at the same time they thought the other one wasn't doing the same thing.

They're completely, ridiculous...

_You're bound to go through that one day too you now._

No! Never!

"Zeke, who are you talking to?" Elena asked me with concern. Apparently I didn't just think that...

"What? I'm not talking to anyone."

"Hey guys, we've gotten invitations to a party this Friday. We're gonna go, you don't have a choice." Emma announced as soon as she got inside the house.

"So that means I can't spend time with Elle on Friday." Nick grumbled, annoyed that he wouldn't get to spend every minute of every day with Elena.

"Oh, you and Zeke will be attending as well." Emma told him and he immediately grinned, I however was not as happy, I didn't want to of the party.

* * *

_**Olivia's POV.**_

Am and Adam kept arguing the entire school day, because apparently he has all the same classes as us and lives next door from us.

When Adam tripped Am for about the tenth time since we got off the bus she had gotten enough.

Just when she had gotten one of her black converses off Josh yelled at us from our house.

"Am, Ollie, come in!"

"Okay." Amanda yelled then she glared at Adam.

"This isn't over, Amines." She told him in her best threatening voice.

"Wasn't even thinking that, Mandy. Bye Olivia, Mandy." He answered with a smirk plastered on his lips.

I grabbed Amanda's hand and ran in with her before she could get back at him.

"Read." Arth commanded me when we were inside and behind the now closed front door.

"Alright. Dear Olivia Katherine Grace Cahill, Luke Fiske Cahill, Hope Natalie Jane Cahill, Amanda Kabra, Joshua William Kabra, Arthur Saladin Kabra. You are invited to the annual Cahill Autumn Dance arranged by A Cahill, I Cahill, D Cahill and N Kabra. When? The 19th of September. Where? The mansion on Mari's Avenue. Dress? Formal." I read out loud to everyone.

There was another note behind that invitation, written on black paper with a red pen.

"Hi Ollie, Luke, Hope, Amanda, Josh and Arth, we really hope you can come to the dance. It would mean a lot to us to finally meet you. AC, IC, DC, NK."

There was also a packet with clothes, dresses for us girls and suits for the guys, I realised that was the formal wearing they wrote about.

"This is awesome, almost like christmas or someones birthday!" I shrieked, it was probably a little bit loud and childish, but that's kind of who I am.

"It is Ollie, it's my birthday." Amanda sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed at her.

Everyone seemed happy and the moment seemed pretty much perfect.

Little did I know that my life was about to change very soon.

* * *

**_Hi! So my internet finally works again and I had to rewrite the entire chapter since my laptop went on strike and deleated helf of my files on it..._**

**_Well I'm here now anyway and there's nothing wrong with my brain (that's why I was doing the brain imaginary), but that means I'll have to go to the hospital even more from now on to figure out why I've been having extreme head aces for the past year... _**

_**Just so you know, I've only written about a chapter about Nick and Elena and I'm already waiting for myself to write the moment when they'll realise they like each other. (I was like that with Emma and C too, and Adam and Amanda, and Olivia and Johnny (you'll se in the next chapter). Yeah, I get mentally attatched to my own characters, sue me for having feelings!)**_

_**~Cat**_


	5. Chapter 3: Mr Grumpy ate my pancakes!

_**Amanda's POV.**_

When I woke up I felt something special, today was the day I was finally maybe gonna meet my parents.

I got dressed in a light blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and made my way down to the kitchen.

Since Olivia, Hope and Luke were at their own house for once I only made pancakes for my little guys and myself.

When I were done I was bored and it was at least an hour until Arth and Josh would wake up, so I decided to to the thing any good sister would, wake them up by throwing ice cold water at them.

I got three buckets of ice cold water and barged into Josh's room.

He let out a girly scream when I threw one of the buckets at him.

"What you doing, Ammie?" He shrieked as he jumped up from the bed.

"Throwing cold water at you." I stated the obvious fact.

"Really, Ammie, I thought you were dancing with a pony." He spat at me.

"Wanna do the same thing to Arth?"

"Dance with a pony?"

"No! Throw water at him!"

"Of course!"He shrieked, I didn't really understand why he shrieked so much, he was not exactly a girl in the 8th grade… **(AN: I just realised that I insulted myself…)**

Then we walked over to the room across the hall and to the young boy sleeping in his bed, and threw the two buckets of water on him.

He continued sleeping soundlessly in his bed.

"What's wrong with him? People aren't supposed to sleep through that."

"He's your brother... You slept through the time Luke made me drink orange juice after brushing my teeth." I shrugged at that, it could have sounded that much, could it?

-some random neighbours flashback.-

I woke up to one of the kids from a couple of houses away screaming his lungs off.

I called the police since I suspected someone was hurting the poor kid.

"Screaming from the Cahill resident?" The voice who answered asked me.

"Yeah..."

"We're on our way there right now." The voice hung up.

The Cahills doesn't even live on my street, I thought it was one of the Wangs kids...

-end of neighbours flashback.-

"You wanna go downstairs and eat all of the pancakes?" I gave my youngest brother a big smile.

"Why do you even have to ask such a thing?" He asked while running down the stairs. What I didn't expect to find there was Amines, eating my pancakes in the company of Olivia, Luke, and Hope.

"What are you doing here?"

"And more importantly, why you eating my pancakes?" Josh missed the word are, he usually did...

"I don't know what Mr. Grumpy over there is doing, but I'm gonna help you get ready for the dance, it's only like 10 hours away. And Luke and Hope are here since I didn't wanna leave them alone." Ollie said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, since we have a lot of time to get ready, why don't we play a game called get to know Mr. Grumpy over there?" Hope asked with a big smile, Amines looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yeah. First question, where are you from?" I grinned like a mad man, I was going to find out everything about him and use it against him some day.

"Born in Texas, moved to Colorado when I were two years old, Oklahoma at nine, California at eleven, Massachusetts at thirteen and then here to Maine at fifteen." I decided to start calling him Texas at that moment.

"How old are you?" I asked the blonde guy.

"Turning sixteen in a month." He answered confidentiality.

"What family members do you have?" Olivia asked.

"Just my dad." Texas frowned.

"Why don't you have a mom?" Hope wanted to know.

"I don't have a dad either." Texas stated. **(Get it, Texas is a state and he stated it. :-P) **

"But you just said you had a dad."

"An adoptive dad, my real parents abandoned me on a street in Indiana when I were born since they didn't want to have a baby messing up their tour."

"But you said you were from Texas."

"My parents were on tour over the world and were stopping in Imdiana when I were born, but they were both from Texas and therefor I was sent back there."

"Oh..."

"What about you, Mandy?"

"Well, apparently I'm from Attleboro, Massachusetts but I don't really remember it, I've lived here as long as I can remember. All six of us have."

"Family?

"My brothers, unknown mom, unknown dad, Ollie, Luke and Hope. We're pretty sure we're cousins."

"Ok. Olivia, everyone's favourite colours?"

"Mine: pink, Am: blue, Luke: black, Arth: dark red, Josh: red, Hope: green." Olivia rambled as fast as she could.

"Luke, everyone's favourite thing to do?"

"Me: coming up with ways to murder people, alternative stabbing them in the back, Josh: coming up with new ninja skills, Ammie: checking her phone, Ollie: painting nails and dressing Ammie up, Arth: trying to figure out how to keep the world at peace and getting annoyed at people who doesn't see his ways, Hope: reading." Luke told Texas/Amines/Adam

_**I can't find the page break thingy. Tralalalalalala.**_

After about an hour of torture in my room, Arth, Josh, Luke, Hope, and Texas yelled at to get down the stairs to get going.

We got into a taxi which drove us to the airport, apparently Texas had his own private jet so we got in that and started our journey to Michigan, which apparently was where Maris avenue was.

"How long will this take?" Hope asked.

"About two hours, but don't worry, there's tons of ice cream here." Texas whispered the last part to Hope who grinned at him. It was obvious he had been with kids a lot.

"How does it come you're so good with kids?" I asked Texas.

"I've been taking care of my little cousins a lot when their parents are out of town, which is also why I fly to Michigan a lot, that's where they live." He smiled at the mention of his cousins.

"What's their names? How old are they? Do you have a lot of cousins? Does all of them live in Michigan?" Olivia asked like some kind of mad woman.

"The ones I usually take care of are Jamie and Nixie, they're both 5 years old, twins. Yeah, about 15 of them. No, Nixie, Jamie, their sister and two other cousins live in Michigan, I've got 3 cousins in L.A, 6 in Maine and one in New York."

After the two hour flight we landed right by the mansion, a little bit weird if you'd asked me at the time, but there were other forms of transportation close by.

"You guys coming?" Texas asked when the rest of us stopped and starred at the mansion.

"Really? You don't think that mansion is beautiful?" Hope asked, looking at the enormous pearl white mansion in front of us, I somehow recognised the place from a picture.

"Not really. I've been hare a thousand of times." He shrugged.

"Adam!" Two young girl shouted as they ran to Texas. He bent down to greet the two girls, both of them in dresses, one black and one white, other than the dresses, they were identical with their long curly brown hair and tanned skin.

"Hey, you two." Texas greeted the two girls.

"Who are they?" The one in the White dress whispered loudly and the one in the black dress pointed at us.

"That's Amanda, Luke, Hope, Olivia, Arthur and Josh. Cahills, Kabras, this is Nixie and Jamie, my cousins." Adam introduced us.

"Are they?" The girl in the black dress, Jamie, asked.

"Yeah." Texas answered her with a smile.

******_Oh, just ignore me, I'm just a little page break._**

_**Lilly's POV.**_

When Johnny, Juliet and I arrived at the AirPort in Detriot, Michigan, a thousand of people ran up to us.

"What are you doing in Michigan?"

"When will your new album release?"

"Why haven't your parents had a single show for the past year?"

"Why are you in Detriot?"

Johnny stepped in front of Juliet and me, since he was the oldest and the only guy out of us he always thought it was his mission to protect us.

"We'll answer five question, okay?" He yelled out to them.

"Why are you here?" A young woman carrying a huge backpack asked.

"We're here to visit some relatives." Johnny gave her his signature smile, the one that usually got us out of trouble with mom and dad.

"When will Wiz3 realise?" A girl about our age asked excitedly.

"It will release worldwide on November 3rd." Johnny answered, I didn't really get how he handled the fans so good, usually when they asked me so many questions I just wanted to curl up in a corner.

"Lilly, Johnny, Juliet. Come on, we kinda have to go." A very familiar voice yelled through the crowd of people. The person who yelled it was a short woman in her 40s with brown hair, she wasn't the kind of person people recognise.

"Johnny, who's that?" A reporter asked Johnny.

"That's our aunt."

"Where do you have to go?" Another one asked him.

"We're going to visit her and some other relatives." He smiled brightly.

"Why aren't your parents with you?" A guy a little bit older than Johnny, Juliet, and me asked.

"That's a secret I can't tell you about."

"And that was the five questions, now we kind of have to go." Juliet said with a loud powerful voice which made everyone move out of the way.

"Hi, Emma." I hugged my aunt when we came up to her.

"Hey kids. Your parents are at the mansion with Nixie, Jamie and Elena." She said while hugging all three of us.

It wasn't a long ride from the airport to the mansion, just about half an hour filled with laughs as we talked about things that had happened since the last time we saw each other.

Well, since Johnny, Juliet and I last saw Emma. The three of us are always together, we were pretty famous you know, Jonah and Rebecka Wizard's triplet kids.

"Lilly! Johnny! Julie!" The voices of 5 kids rang out as soon as we left the car, said kids were running down the grass to us. Nixie, Jamie, Elena, Nick and Zeke gave us a big hug once they got to us.

"Hi!" I whispered to Nixie.

"Lilly!" She exclaimed happily, I sometimes thought that Nixie was the only one I knew that didn't prefer Johnny or Juliet, she just liked me for being me, not for my voice, my parents or my siblings.

****

_**Okay people. Who broke the page? Oh, wait, it was me...**_

A couple of hours later, I was dressed in a blue and pink floor length dress, Juliet walked beside me. Her long blonde hair was curled as always and parts of it was in a braid which she'd made look like a crown. She was wearing a beautiful black sparkly dress, she looked just as amazing as usually.

I saw Johnny talking to a girl in a pink dress and walked up to them.

"Hey, JoJo, who's that? Your girlfriend?" I said, sounding as innocent as I could with Juliet giggling like a madman beside me.

"No, she's just a fan…" Johnny answered, sounding nervous, I knew something was up.

"I'm Olivia Cahill." The girl smiled.

"Then why did you say your name was Hope Cahill earlier?" Johnny asked with the stupid smirk of his.

"I never said I'm Hope Cahill, I said the girl in the green and white dress is my sister Hope Cahill. And I at least told you my name, I mean, I don't even know you."

"Seriously, you don't know who we are?" I asked, stunned over the fact that she apparently didn't know the three of us.

"Uhm, no. Should I know who you are?" She wanted to know, she looked a little bit confused since she tilted her head a little bit to the left.

"No, you don't need to know who we are." Juliet gave her a big grin.

"Johnny, I like this this girl. You have my approval to fall in love her." I joked with my dear brother.

"We don't like each other." Both Johnny and Olivia said at the same time. I exchanged a glance with Juliet and I knew that this evening was going to be delightful.

"I was gonna say that!" Johnny and Juliet yelled at each other at the same time.

"Stop it!" Even if they were fighting at the time, I knew that some that Johnny would change his mind about Olivia, I also knew they were both gonna say something stupidly long at the same time.

"You can't say this at the same time as me 'cus you're not awesome enough. Ha!" What can you say, I knew my brother, I had lived with him all my life after all...

While the two of them were fighting I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me back, but everyone else was to busy to notice and since someone was holding his or her hand in front of my mouth I couldn't scream. I tried to kick the person, but I couldn't, I was carried away into the night.

_**I'm baack!**_

_**Hey everyone! I'm not dead, I've just been way to busy in school this month so I haven't had time to upload but I'll try not to leave you with Lilly being kidnapped for a month.**_

_**I'll wirte more during the next break (in two weeks.), but for now, I'll just try not to die.**_

_**~ Cat**_


	6. Chapter 4: I am your father

_**Elena's POV.**_

I weren't really sure what happened, one minute Nick and I were talking to this really nice girl and the next one I woke up in a dark room with a lot of other people who couldn't be that much older then me.

"Good morning, Elle. Isn't it a fantastic day? Do you have any idea of where we are?" Nicks voice destroyed the silence in the room.

"How should I know? You've been awake longer than me."

I heard a groan from the other side of the room, at least one more person seemed to be awake now…

"Ollie?" The girl who'd woken up said to someone. The girl couldn't have been more than 12 years old, she had long curly red hair and was wearing a white and green dress.

"Hope, I don't think she's here." The girl Nick and I spoke to at the party whispered to her. The girl whose name I couldn't remember still looked pretty even if she was dirty now. Her white dress looked almost grey but it still lit up the dark room like white things usually do, though parts of it was hidden behind her black hair.

After a while everyone seemed to have woken up, but none of us knew where we were.

"Okay, so it seems like if we're going to stay in here, maybe we should get to know each other?" A girl who looked to be a bit older than me looked familiar, as if I'd seen the girl with curly hair and a blue/pink dress somewhere before. Everyone sat down in a circle.

"My name is Lilly Wizard. I'm 16 years old. I'm half american and half swedish but I've lived in L.A all my life."She introduced herself, I now knew why she had seemed familiar. Mom and I went on one of their shows last summer, she said she went to school with Lillys parents, but I never believed her.

"The name's Amanda Kabra also 16 years old. I don't really know my parents since I've lived with only my little brothers Arthur and Josh since I were 6 years old. I live in Maine with my brothers and our cousins." The girl in the white smiled at all of us.

"I'm Hope Cahill, 10 years old, from Maine just like Ammie." The girl with red hair said in a small voice.

"Nick Holt, 14, from Detroit, Michigan." Nich told the rest briefly.

"My name's Elena Matthews I'm 13 years old and I live in Detroit just like Nick." I mumbled fiddling with my blue dress.

"Adam Amines-Cahill, 15 years old from Texas but lives in Maine at the moment." A guy with short light hair said loudly.

"Seriously, you're here too Texas." Amanda groaned.

"Yeah, Mandy, I happen to be here too. Happy to see me?" Adam grinned.

"No…"

"Uhm, am I allowed to interfere and introduce myself?" An older girl with blonde hair and a purple dress asked sounding unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, sure." All of us said in chorus,

"The name's Samantha Andersson, 18, lives in new york. I know why you're here."

* * *

**Dan's POV. (Yep, they're in this story too BookWorm039.)**

* * *

"Dan!" The voice of my sister shouted from somewhere else in the collapsed building. This was so not how I wanted this to go…

"Amy, just leave. I have to find them." I shouted back at her. I jumped a little when two people put their hands on my shoulders.

When I turned around I saw more people than two, to be exact I saw about all of the Cahills I usually saw.

"If you haven't forgotten, our kids are on the list of missing people too." Amy spoke to me calmly.

"I know, but it's not safe in here."

"Do you really think we'd let you do this alone Dan?" Catherine asked me with a soft voice.

"Dan…" Amy tried to get my attention, but I waved her off.

"No. But it's my fault this ever happened, I'm the reason we had to hide. I'm the reason I had to send my kids away" I felt a tear try to get it's way out of my eye, but I wouldn't let myself cry in that moment.

"Hey, it's not all your fault buddy, if it's anyones fault it's Isabelles. She's the one that made you do it after all." Ham said to me, I knew he was right, but still, it was my fault they were gone now.

"Dan." Amy whispered again, but once more I didn't listen to her.

"Did Isabelle invite them to the dance? Did Isabelle send them to Maine? Did Isabelle-"

"Dan!" Amy shouted this time.

"What?" I yelled back at her.

"Our kids are here…" She said with a normal tone.

9 kids stood in front of us, Juliet Wizard, Johnny Wizard, Olivia Cahill, Luke Cahill, Nixie Matthews, Jamie Matthews, Zeke Holt, Josh Kabra and Arthur Kabra to be exact. They all looked at us

"Mom, dad, you've got some explaining to do." Juliet's voice rang out, the rest nodded in agreement.

"Nixie, Jamie, where's Elena?" Emma asked her two youngest kids who just shrugged in response.

"And Nick, Lilly, Hope and Amanda. Catherine, Erick, was Adam and Sam here too?" Sinead pointed out. Catherine and Erick nodded in unison.

"How do you know Ammie and Hope?" Arthur asked us adults. I did not want him to ask that.

"Yeah, mom, why do you know those people I've never heard of?" Zeke asked his mom.

"Our children are turning against us…" I suddenly heard myself say.

"And whose parent are you?" Luke asked.

"No Ones." I lied to him.

"But you have to be since you clearly were searching for someone and you said the word our and to say that you have to be someones parent." Zeke pointed out, his ekat side showing.

"He really is an ekat." Ian muttered.

"What's an ekat? And why won't you answer us?" Olivia asked curiously. Why Amy? Why did you have to give birth to a child who's so much like you?

"It's magic." I whispered to her like I used to do when she was over at my house when she was five.

"Seriously? You know I'm not five right?" She looked at me like if she thought I was crazy. Yep, just like when she was five.

"Answer the question, who are you?" Josh spoke up looking at me with a look that could kill.

"Dan Cahill." I found myself saying.

"DC…" Arth whispered.

"Hi, Arth, Joshy. You know where Mands is?" I decided to speak to him as if I didn't leave them 11 years ago.

Then my 12 year old son walked up to me and hit me.

"Go Arth!" My other son cheered.

Arth whispered something I couldn't hear, I guessed he could see that I hadn't heard him since he repeated himself, louder this time.

"I. Hate. You." He said calmly taking a small pause between each word.

* * *

_**Zoe's POV.**_

* * *

"Zoe."

"Zoe…"

"Zoe!"

"Zoanna!"

"Tessa, it's 8 in the morning on a Sunday, why in the world would I be awake by now?" I growled at her.

"We're gonna go out and save people!" She shrieked.

"What is it this time? Some thomas who's done something stupid again? I'm not gonna go on one of those five minutes missions at this hour." I mumbled. I didn't exactly like mornings.

"Actually, 7 kids have been kidnapped. The 7 kids that have been lost like all my life!" Tessa shrieked like only an 11 year old kid named Theresa Roseling could.

"Tessa, you're my best friend and partner in crime, but you are very annoying. Like about as annoying as ducks." I said while getting out of bed.

She waited for me while I got dressed in a purple t-shirt and blue jeans, I slipped on a pair of black boots and a black bracelet before she dragged me out of the room. I grabbed a jean jacket and a ponytail holder as she dragged me to the office.

* * *

"So how did you find these people. I mean they've been missing for the past 11 years." I asked Liam while putting my blonde hair into a high ponytail.

"Well it helped being awesome and the Cahill peacekeeper but I mostly just found them when I got an anonymous call telling me where they were. Now leave, go save them Zorro."

"Don't call me Zorro." I said while slipping on the jacket and once again being dragged away by Tessa, who was incredibly strong for an 11 year old. But after all, she was half thomas so that kind of explained things.

While I looked at the girl in front of me, or at the flying brown hair, black hat, white sweater, blue jeans, dark blue scarf and black boots I could see of her, it was almost impossible to see that just 6 years ago she had been a skinny, wet, smelly 5 year old I found on the doorstep with a note telling me to take care of her. She had nowhere else to go so we took her in here since this was the one place where all Cahills were allowed to live in safety without having to be scarred.

* * *

**_Hello! (Creepy voice that makes you scarred)._**

**_TWO NEW CHARACTERS! AND THE RETURN OF THE ADULTS! ANDI'M SERIOUSLY EXITED BECAUSE MY STEPDAD BOUGHT ME BLUEBERRIES TO EAT WHILE HE'S IN TURKEY WITH MY MOM!_**

**_Sorry about that, I was on a blueberry rush... I love blueberries..._**

**_Anyway, I've got a week long break in a which starts on Friday so I'll be able to write even more during that week._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Ps. Sorry about any msspellings or any other faults I did in this chapter. (Why do I always forget to write that?)_**

**_~ Cat_**


	7. Chapter 5: A really, really bad day

_**Olivia's POV**_

* * *

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and picked it up while everyone else was fighting and not even caring about the fact that the roof could fall any minute.

"Olivia Cahill, or is it Kabra? I have someone I think you care about, maybe even two or even more. IK." The text said, there was a picture under it of Hope, Amanda, Adam, and the other people I didn't know who were missing.

I looked up to tell the others about the text, but then I was knocked down and pushed away. I passed out for a couple of minutes but when I woke up two of the grownups looked at me with a worried expression. One of them looked a lot like Luke, only the man looked to be in his 40's while Luke was only 14. The woman beside him was a splitting image of Hope, except the eyes, her eyes were green just like mine, Luke's and Hope's eyes were an amber colour.

"Who pushed me?" I asked angrily, I didn't really like when people pushed me out of the way, it made me feel small and helpless.

"That was me." The man said, he had the same british/american accent, as the others and I had, except we had more American while he had more british.

"Why?" I glared at him.

"Take a look at the place you were standing at." The woman said, still looking at me with a worried expression.

I did as she said and saw that the roof over the place I was standing at had fallen in.

"Thank you." I gave the man an awkward hug.

"Who are you two by the way?" I asked them, they looked at each other as if asking each other what to answer.

"My name's Amy Cahill."

"Mine's Ian Cahill. We're your parents Olivia." The man said with a now insecure expression, I could see that he was trying to hide his nervousness, but he wasn't that good at it.

"If you're my parents, you should be able to tell me this. What's Luke's middle name?" I asked, I wasn't entirely sure that they were telling the truth yet.

"His full name is Luke Daniel Fiske Cahill, but on the invitation here, they forgot the name Daniel so they only wrote Luke Fiske Cahill." Amy smiled at me.

"Hopes?"

"Hope Natalie Jane Cahill." Ian gave me a half smile.

"You're telling the truth aren't you?" I whispered out, the truth finally sinking in, both Amy and Ian nodded slowly.

"Why?" I felt a tear making its way down my face.

"Why, what?" Amy asked.

"Why did you leave us?" I cried, all the years of wondering why, I would finally get my answer.

I didn't get my answer since when I looked away from them, I saw that a piece of the ceiling were going to fall over Johnny where he stood with his family. I ran over to him and pushed him and Juliet out of the way, but I weren't fast enough to run away.

I heard a girl screaming, then everything went black around me.

* * *

_**Sam's POV.**_

* * *

This was the moment, the moment mom had told me about before she died, The moment I was supposed to tell them about what they really were. Cahills…

I fumbled with the bracelet with 18 blue beads, well there used to be 18 blue ones, but now 3 of them had turned white. Three of us knew the truth, the rest didn't.

"You all have these bracelets with 18 beads, right?" I asked, everyone nodded and grabbed their left wrists.

"Then you know that there's three white ones and fifteen blue ones." Everyone nodded again, after counting the beads.

"That means three of us knows who we really are, I'm one of them. Is there someone else in here who knows about the Cahills?" I asked. Everyone except Elena and Nick looked confused.

"I know it's my last name, and the last part of Adam's last name." Hope announced, her green eyes filled with the kind of curiosity that only a ten year old could have.

"I know it's the last part of my moms maiden name, I think the whole name was like Amines-Cahill or something" Lilly added with a smile.

"That was my moms name before she married my dad." Elena joined in.

"I know that the Cahills are the most powerful family ever." Nick said with his head hidden between his knees.

"And we're all some of the most famous Cahills kids." Elena added quietly.

"Famous? Sure, Lilly's parents are, but my dad's just a teacher who likes to move." Adam almost laughed.

"At least you know your dad." Amanda whispered to herself more than to him.

"I know your dad." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

I saw then she wa going to ask me something but then Adam stood up.

"Someone's coming."

Just after he said that, the door opened and two people stepped inside. One of them was about my age while the other one was around Hope's age.

"Hey Zoe. 'Sup Tessa?" I smiled.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Tessa smiled at me.

"Okay, less talking and more running if you please. Because if we don't run now we're most likely going to get killed, and my dad will kill me if I die on a mission he didn't know about." Zoe told us, we all got on our feet and started running out of the place.

It wasn't the most luxurious place, but what do you expect? A bunch of killers don't really spend their money on buying fancy places for their kidnapped people to be in…

"Hey, you there. Stop running!" A man dressed in black yelled at us.

"Nope." Tessa shrieked and continued running.

"Yes you will." A woman with long, silky, black hair said and grabbed Tessa.

"Tessa, pancakes with strawberry jam and syrup?" Zoe asked Tessa with a worried expression.

"Blue hotdog." Tessa answered trying not to sound scared.

"Liam's chocolate chip soda with applesauce." Zoe sounded completely serious while speaking to the 11 year old.

"Quiet!" The woman screamed into the air.

Tessa put her left hand in front of her mouth and Zoe signalled the rest to do the same thing.

"Cinnamon?" Zoe asked, Tessa shook her head and stomped her right foot on the hard floor, I didn't understand what it meant but Zoe clearly did since she pointed down and started counting down from five on her fingers. Her other hand was in her backpack. When she came to only one finger left everyone except the woman and Tessa crouched down on the floor.

Tessa's hand flew from her mouth and then back, between the movements of her hand, she managed to shout one thing that seemed like the weirdest thing ever to scream when you're trapped.

"Grapes!"

Zoe took her hand out of her bag and threw something at the woman who released Tessa when the object touched her.

"Run?" Elena asked Zoe.

"Yes."

We ran to a black car where a guy a little bit younger than me was waiting.

"Drive like a madman back to the house?" The guy asked, once everyone was in the var, Zoe answered him.

"Well, if you don't want to meet Isabel and her people, then yeah. Step on that gaspedal crazy."

"Oh, and by the way, welcome back, Sam." The man smiled at me through the rear view mirror once he'd started driving.

"Sorry, who are you?" I asked him, I seriously couldn't remember seeing him anywhere before.

"Oh, you don't know me. The name's Jared Anderson, Sara's son. You know who Sara is, right?"

I nodded, Sara was my moms' sister. And by moms' I of course mean my biological mom and my aunt who practically raised me.

"What did you throw on that woman by the way? Juliet asked Zoe.

"Wills' muddy shoe." Tessa giggled in response. Everyone made faces on how gross that probably was. Well everyone except Adam who decided to try how it felt for himself and threw one of my shoes on Amanda.

"Adam!" She yelled and gave me my shoe back. Adam gasped dramatically at that and put his hand in front if his heart, at least where he thought his heart was. He put his hand on the wrong side of his chest.

"You called me by name." He gasped again. "Not Texas, or Amines, or ." He pretended to slump down in his place, dead.

"No, Adam. You're always Mr. Grumpy." Hope sighed and kicked his foot.

"But I'm not grumpy, see Hope, I'm happy!"Adam put his fingers on the corners of his mouth to make his smile as wide as possible.

"Nope, still look like Mr. Grumpy too me."

* * *

**Hey, people.**

**I want to tell you about something.**

**A girl in my french group posted something on the school wall last week and that kinda made me upload later then I wanted to.**

**What she posted was a thing she called "Who I REALLY Am".  
**

**On that she wrote about her life and who she really is, and that she's been thought to be so many other things than who she really is.**

**The last words were; "This is my story, it made me who I am. There's a lot of things I'd like to change about it, but if I did, then I wouldn't be me anymore. Don't judge people by what they look like, judge them by their story. Judge them after what they've gone through in life. If you read this, I dare you to write your story somewhere public like I did. Tip: Do it on the internet, duh, nobody knows who you are there anyway."**

**So I'm gonna do that.**

* * *

**2000: I were born to two quite young people, mom was 22 and my father was 23. I also had a sister, Rebecka, who was 2 years old when I were born. Everyone called me Rina at the time, I changed that to Cat as soon as I learned to talk.**

**2003: A new family moved into the house next to mine, a family with 4½ kid****s, the mom was pregnant so I count the baby as half a kid. That family came to mean a lot to me, but that wasn't until the spring after the winter they moved in.**

**2004: I got to know the middle kid of the family next door, she was both the third oldest and the thrid youngest, her name was and still is Linn.  
We became best friends instantly.**

**2006: I started the class you go to the year before grade 1. Linn was by my side that whole time.**

**2007: I started 1st grade and started being bullied because I didn't speak a lot. They were being mean to me and sometimes even threw pebbles or ice cold water at me.**

**2008: My mom came out with the fact that she had gotten a barin tumor.  
I stopped talking about the fact that I were being bullied since I realised that nobody were going to make it better. Linn was the only one who dared to stand up for me.**

**2009: My parents got divorced, I got diagnosed with EDS, a joint dissorder. A new girl joined my class and we became good friends. My father who's never really taken responsibility of me and Rebecka had to start with it. Rebecka and I had to care for ourselves a lot during the weeks we were there.**

**2010: Linn moved, I started hanging out with three other girls in my class. Elin, Emma and Michelle.**

**2011: I got to know that Michelle had been telling lies about me to the others in my class who already thought I was weird. My mom and my stepdad started dating. I started with my habit of losing myself in books. My mom told us about her heart condition.**

**2012: My father finally started taking responsibility of me and my then 14 year old sister. Elin, Emma and I took Michelle back into our group. My stepdad and his kids moved in with my mom. Mom had 2 surgeries for her heart that ended up not helping.**

**2013: My father stopped trying to get me to talk. I started 7th grade (Which usually means new school in my town). I kind of got into a small depression. I started surrunding myself with people that didn't really mean anything to me, people who just hurt me. My sister announced that she's gonna move to England to study music when she finnishes 12th grade. I started getting extreamly bad head****aces.**

**2014: I started trying to show people the real me. I distanced myself from the people who hurt me and got some real friends in school instead. My mom got a pacemaker which doesn't always help, but it's better now. I started to investigate in why I get headaces, still don't know that. I developed a love for photography and music, and of coarse still reading and writing. I started uploading fanfics here. I started talking more when I weren't at my fathers house since he gets mad at me for saying the wrong things.**

* * *

**That's my story, here you go. I allow you to determinate what kind of person I am.**

**If you are going through something hard right now, you're not the only one, I haven't been through much, but a lot of other people have. Just talk, don't make the same misstake as me and hold it inside, it's bound to come put some day.**

**Thank you for helping me go trough this year and reading my fanfics. You're all awesome, even you who didn't read this, but you're not reading this,so you don't know that...**

**~Cat~**


End file.
